Pigeon Pete
Pete the Pigeon'' ''is a mutated pigeon. He was introduced in the episode The Gauntlet, and reappeared as a captive during Metalhead Rewired. He is now a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. Feathered Spy in the Sky History Season 1: The Gauntlet: Pete stalked April O' Neil for a few days before the turtles ambushed him and tackled him to the ground. He then revealed that he was only trying to give April a message from her father. He then revealed the location of the Kraang base in exchange for a loaf of sourdough bread. Season 2: Metalhead Rewired:'' At some point,he was captured by the Kraang,and transported into the Dimension X along with several mutants including Slash, WingNut,Squirrelanoids, Snakeweed, the Mutant Wasps, Spider Bytez, and Dr. Tyler Rockwell.They were eventually saved by Metalhead,and escaped through the Kraang Dimensional Portal. 'Season 3: ''Battle for New York'':'' ''Pete is shown as a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. He says that he was only a pigeon boy and now he is a pigeon man. When ever Slash throws a loaf of bread at an enemy, Pete goes to eat it wiping out anyone in his path. Raph calls Pete the "Most Useless Mutant" until he sees what Pete can do and complements him for it. ''Clash of the Mutanimals'': ''Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!: '''''Annihilation Earth: He is injured by the Triceratons and killed when Earth is annihilated. Season 4: Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind: Pete made a cameo in Michelangelo's imagination. Bio Pete was once one of the millions of pigeons living in New York. Used in one of the Kraang's mutagen experiments, he was covered in Ooze and mutated into his current form. He possesses a human torso with a giant pigeon head and legs. He seems to have several strange mutagenic blue growths all over his body. His arms have large wing feathers that somehow grant him flight. Though he has large sharp talons, he does not seem to be a very good fighter. Starting life as a pigeon, he retains his birdlike shortcomings such as slamming into plate-glass windows. He is also obsessed with bread and seems willing to do anything to get it. Abilities, Powers and Weaponry Flight: Pete has his normal abilty of his flight, as he able to fly high altitudes as he pleases like regular pigeon could. Pete can fly over the streets of New York and drop in on Kraang conversations or try to find out what theFoot Clan are up to, anything that could help the Turtles. Super Sharp Talons: Pigeon Pete has a sharp talons which can slice into almost everything. Strength: His strength was able to to hold Mikey's weight to make him flip him upside down. He can hold Dr. Tyler Rockwell in the air with no sign of struggle. Intelligence and Communication: His Intellgiance is shown to be near as average man. Like others animals that turn into mutation that touch human contact will speak perfect english but still able to make pigeon noises. Endurance and Stamina: He never shown any type of being exhausted showing to have high stamina and able to endure Kraang laser bullet and still able to get up. Relationships See Pigeon Pete (Character Interactions) Trivia * In the 1987 TMNT cartoon Michelangelo had a pet pigeon also named Pete. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Allies